edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed combat: Fires of Ederation
Ed combat is a parody of Ace combat: Fires of liberation, Peach Creek and Lemon Brook are now at war, and the Eds take to the skies, a town lost, a new combat experiance for the eds, and the war to take back Peach Creek will begin. Look out Lemon Brook, the eds are coming, from the skies Plot Edd was working on the old escape plane, until Ed and Eddy came in and saw that it was upgraded with missles, and gun barrels. In the lane the kids were playing truth or dare, until a fighter plane flew overhead and bombed Peach Creek Estates. After hearing that, Edd clicked a button that took the eds down to an aircraft hanger, where more aircraft are parked. Ed boarded an F-15 Eagle, Edd boarded an F-16 Fighting Falcon, Eddy, trying to find a perfect plane, boarded an F-117 Nighthawk. Edd had a hidden runway in the hanger, and took off, and told Ed not to wreck that F-15. Invasion of Peach Creek In the lane, the kids were taking cover from the bombers, until the bombers suddenly exploded. Kevin looked up and saw Ed, Edd, n Eddy's planes, and cheered. Ed, Edd, n Eddy need to destroy the Bombers and attack helicopters, Edd also had an ID on the invaders. They're fighting the town of Lemon Brook, Eddy was freaked out because Lemon Brook was always beating them in football games, looks like they finally snapped. When all bombers and helicopters were shot down, the eds were preparing to drive them out. Until a large explostion, took place, Edd's plane was undamaged, Ed's rudder was damaged, but still in the air, and Eddy's plane was badily damaged, but still flying. The Kids were observing and knew the eds were done for, if another cruise missle hit. Edd ordered an evacuation, they now have to give up Peach Creek. Since Eddy's plane was badily damaged, it was best if they leave the combat area via the west side. The kids fleed as the eds retreated, Lemon Brook has taken Peach Creek, so the eds and the kids took refuge in an underground airbase in downtown Peach Creek. Defense of Downtown Peach Creek The kids were admired by Ed, Edd, n Eddy's flying skills, but the celebration wasn't long. Lemon Brook sent bombers to downtown Peach Creek in search of their underground airbase. The eds knew that Lemon Brook would destroy downtown Peach Creek to find the base. The Kids will get the citizens into cover, while the eds intercept the bombers﻿. Since the planes they used in Peach Creek were damaged, Ed took an F-4 Phantom, Edd took an F/A-18 hornet, amd Eddy took an F-5 tiger. The hidden runway opened to the outskirts of Peach Creek, the acutal base resides near the highway. The bombers were looking for the hidden runway so they can drop their bombs. Lemon Brook never knew what hit them, because the hidden runway is in the outskirts. The bombers had fighter escorts, but they were no match for the eds. After all bombers were shot down, a massive aircraft appeared, launching the same cruise missles from Peach Creek, and launched an elite fighter squadron called "Lumper team." The Eds damaged the main ships cruise missle launchers forcing it to retreat, including shooting down one of the Lumpers, the leader by the looks of him. After the Large aircraft and it's squadron retreated, the citizens were cheering as the eds flew back to the outskirts, to land at their runway that leads underground. Evacuation of Downtown Peach Creek Lemon Brook's bombardment has knocked out the hidden radar stations. They can't hold out much longer, so the Cul-De-Sac kids begun evacuation percidures of Downtown Peach Creek. The eds will have to provide air cover while the evac trains escape. Ed chose an AV-8 Harrier, Edd chose an F-22 Raptor, and Eddy chose the F-14 Tomcat. Their mission is to intercept the 2nd wave of bombers, along with Transport planes loaded with assault troops. Edd still couldn't beleive how Lemon Brook made a military power. Edd left that thought for later and said, "Lets go dance with the angels!" As the squadron was "Dancing with the angels", the trains have departed for the parts unknown, but Lemon Brook aircraft were attempting to destroy the trains, but the eds are intercepting the attack planes before they hit the trains. When all trains are safely away, Ed was attacked and shot down by a Lemon Brook fighter, but bailed out before the plane hit the ground. Ed radioed saying that he's about to be taken prisoner. Heavy Command Cruiser Ed was being held aboard Lemon Brook's Heavy command cruiser, P-1112 Aigaion. After several conformations, Lemon Brook was a small town, never to have military power. But they needed to rescue Ed and destroy the Aigaion. Edd and Eddy are supplied with two F-117 Nighthawks, and other fighters, that could destroy the Aigaion. The Kids will be the strike group, once the Aigaion is in dis-array, they would land a CH-53 Pave Low chopper onto the Aigaion and rescue Ed. The Aigaion won't use its radar, when its refueling, thats a window of oppertunity. Edd chose the Nighthawk, Eddy chose F/A-18 Hornet, and launched in a raid on the Aigaion. The Aigaion was going to Nimbus strike Mondo-a-go-go, and Ed is on that aerial battleship. Luckly, It was in refueling and The strike is to destroy its Battleship escorts, cripple its engines and AA fire so that Rescue 1 could land, and after Rescue 1 takes off, destroy the Aigaion. The attack was more difficult, Lumper team was launched, but they were shot down. Rescue 1 landed, rescued Ed, and the cockpit of the Aigaion was destroyed. As the Pave Low took off, the Aigaion plummits towards the ocean, past Mondo-a-go-go. May you rest, in quiet slumber. Offensive After the rescue, The Lemon Brook-controlled Peach Creek was unprotected, so the eds began to go on the offensive, and planned "Operation: Free Peach Creek." It wasn't over until the eds and the kids liberate the cul-de-sac and bring Lemon Brook to their knees. Ed fully recovered from his injuries to get a dose of payback, so he improved his air combat and his manuverabilty. When the strike team was ready, Ed,Edd,n Eddy flew CFA-44 Nosferateu fighters to Downtown Peach Creek for liberation. As they took off for Downtown Peach Creek, their goal is vengence, for Liberation, for the Cul-De-Sac and for Peach Creek! The Eds took them by surprise, knocked out Lemon Brook tanks, and the strike team, some are even employees of Mondo a go go landed to liberate Downtown Peach Creek. The Eds now called "Freedom team" surpressed the AA guns for the rest of the strike helicopters. Once all landed, Lemon Brook was in full retreat. A Victory for Peach Creek, next will be the Cul-De-Sac to end Operation: Free Peach Creek, and the war. Weapons of Mass Destruction Lemon Brook has a plan to halt any advance of the Peach Creek troops, They set up a scortched earth policy on the Cul-De-Sac itself. Eddy's brother delayed every advance to prevent the WMD catalyst from being released on Peach Creek, Edd thought up a plan, his plan will be to sneak in and destroy the catalyst before it gets into Peach Creek. Ed chose the CFA-44, Edd chose the CFA-44, and Eddy chose the CFA-44, for a strike on the WMD catalyst, Eddy's brother commanded them from the base, and directed that if they are spotted by a watch tower, destroy it quickly before they contact the transport squad. They manuvered through the canyon and destroyed the Catalyst transport squad, attracting the attention of Lemon Brook fighters, They thought they were done for, until Peach Creek fighters arrived as reinforcments, they revealed themselves as the Cul-De-Sac kids! They took a couple of planes including an Electronic-support-plane and took off when they heard, that they were in trouble. Eddy's brother announced, "Next up is The Cul-De-Sac!" Once all the fighters were shot down. Liberation of Peach Creek The big score is taking back the Cul-De-Sac and driving Lemon Brook out. The end of the war is near, The Eds and the cul-de-sac kids will take back the cul-de-sac, and force Lemon Brook to surrender. First, Freedom team (the eds) will have to destroy the radar stations, and make a hole for the liberation tanks, once they are in, Freedom team will provide air support until the the cul-de-sac is liberated. But a lone fighter shows up and starts attacking the eds, it turns out to be the new leader of Lumper team. But he was no match for the eds, when they shot him down he said, "Lumper team has left the area, we won." A celebration will be made for the victory. Rolf yells, "We beaten the rival town, A celebration, i say!" Celebration air patrol The Cul-De-Sac was back in Peach Creek hands, Lemon Brook was defeated, and the eds are doing a celebration air patrol to raise hearts of the heroes they are. It wasn't long until they detected an unidentified object heading for the cul-de-sac, Freedom team flew to identifiy it, It was a cruise missile! It was split into multiple warheads, Freedom team has to intercept any cruise missiles before they strike the cul-de-sac. If they do that, they discover that its coming from a massive railgun inside Lemon Brook. The Final Assualt The Massive railgun was called the Chandeleir, the cul-de-sac kids decided to join Freedom team in the skies. While en-route, they heard a contact from a civilian named Melissa, who has schmatics of the chandeleir, given to her by a Lemon Brook defector, named Jorge. She said that the cooling systems are the weak points and Jorge said that there is a secondary cooling unit. Edd trusted the response, and Ed and Eddy (who were in an F-14) got their huds modified and saw the locations for the cooling units, also they will initate the launch signal. (Edd will have to destroy the cruise missle before it is in the barrel) Once all cooling units are destroyed, the secondary unit will appear to be inside the battery. Eddy flew a suicide run while Ed took photos, Ed and Eddy's plane was losing thrust, and crashed after getting out of there. Edd flew in and destroyed the last cooling unit. It was heating up by itself, the barrel also opened up, and Edd flew into the barrel and destroyed the core. Everyone saw the cannon go down, Edd announced, "its the end of the war!" Ending The war was finally over﻿, Peach creek beaten Lemon brook, peace was restored between the two towns, and freedom team headed home. Eddy's brother went to the crash site and saw that Ed and Eddy survived their crash. A Coup' de tat lead to the overthrow of the Lumpers, Lemon Brook was free, from the Lumpers' rule. Edd returned home to see his parents, and give a victory speech in the middle of the cul-de-sac. Ed and Eddy were confined to two wheelchairs. Eddy says, "Looks like we're going to stick it out in these wheelchairs until we heal up. Then we have rehab to worry about." Ed and Eddy rolled to the cul de sac for Edd's victory speech, after that Ed said, "Double Dee, this is what were fighting for." he meant peace for both towns. Category:Games Category:Crossover